


Family Dinner

by beforeyouspeak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellamione - Freeform, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, Fucking, Hermione Granger Scores a Black Sister Hat Trick, Just not the same kind, Keeping Up with Stargazer’s tags is exhausting, References it anyways, Smut, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeyouspeak/pseuds/beforeyouspeak
Summary: Hermione gets more than she bargained for at dinner.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 3
Kudos: 298





	Family Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stargazer_01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer_01/gifts).
  * Inspired by [After Hours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963186) by [Stargazer_01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer_01/pseuds/Stargazer_01). 



> Since Star shared her small portion of the collab we abandoned, it seemed only right that I posted mine as well. I’d say I probably won’t write more hat trick, but I think we all know thats a lie.

Of the three sisters, Hermione admitted quietly only to herself that Bellatrix fascinated her the most. She hadn’t set out to bed all three of them, not really. Her relationship with Andromeda grew out of the need for comfort and to help tether her body into the real world. There was such gentleness and care between them soft touches and whispered orgasms seemed the most natural thing in the world. And Narcissa had simply deserved it. Hermione had always wanted to take the Malfoys down a peg or two. She was utterly convinced that there was no better way to do that than to apply a simple, but  _ impactful _ punishment. It had for a short period of time brough Narcissa to heel. 

After the  _ little _ encounter in the bookshop, Hermione could have sworn that Bellatrix’ eyes were on her more than usual. The dark witch had been the most distant of the sisters. It left Hermione wondering if it was due to her beliefs about blood purity or if it was simply the witch’s personality. So when Bellatrix seemed to actually notice that she existed, Hermione couldn’t help but be intrigued if not a little mistrustful. She might be the most decorated witch coming out of the 2nd Wizarding War, but that did little to undo the nightmares Hermione had of their brief encounter in Malfoy Manor. The sheer terror at being trapped beneath the witch, who she had believed would kill her, still plagued her. Sometime she would catch Andromeda’s hair out of the corner of her eye and would remember what it was like to be hidden in the curtain of Bellatrix’s hair. At first that imagery had caused her to panic, but after a few months of bedding Andromeda it only made her stomach clench in anticipation. Of what, she wasn’t quite sure.  _ Or she didn’t used to be. _

Unlike Narcissa, Bellatrix didn’t dive in headfirst (so to speak). The dark witch spent hours tracking her with those fathomless dark eyes. Hermione always knew when they were on her, as it sent waves of heat through her. It grew in intensity sometime after she bedded Narcissa. At first she assumed that it was some sort of pureblooded prejudice, but she quickly realized that it was more than that. Based on the way that Bellatrix was also looking at her sisters, Hermione thought it might be some sort of sibling rivalry. She did her best to get her arms around the relationship between the Black sisters, but there was certainly a set of rules that she wasn’t entirely clear on. 

It was at a  _ family _ dinner, when Bellatrix’s stare settled solely on Hermione. She could feel it skate across her skin slowly. The weight of it made the already warm and damp air hard to pull into her lungs. Hermione knew palpably that Bellatrix was dangerous, perhaps more so than she had ever known her to be. When she raised an eyebrow in a playful challenge, Hermione did her best to smirk. But she found her attempt thwarted by a barefoot running up her shin. 

Having slept with 2/3s of those in attendance, it should have been more of a guessing game about who was touching her. Hermione was certain that the illicit touch belonged to Bellatrix. There was something subtly differently about the beautifully pale face. She looked furtively between her two other lovers for confirmation of if they had any idea what was going on. She couldn’t decide if she was relieved that they appeared to have no idea or disappointed that neither was stepping in to rescue her. 

After having her way with Narcissa, Hermione had really tried to focus on her relationship with Andromeda and ignore the other sisters as much as possible. Not that the blonde was being particularly cooperative with her efforts. But she had vigilantly attempted to not think about Bellatrix in that context. She couldn’t help her attraction to the brooding looks and sharp sarcasm. 

Now that Bellatrix was watching her with  _ that _ look, she could think of nothing but what Bellatrix would be like hovering over her again. Granted in significantly different circumstances than their first encounter. And with that foot tracing up towards her knee, Hermione was struggling to keep her body from trembling. 

She was not generally quite so reactive, though she couldn’t deny that the Black sisters tended to make her more impulsive than usual. She glanced up just long enough to catch the self satisfied look on Bellatrix’s face at her inability to control herself. She sipped her wine and tried not to sputter it everywhere. 

She expected that Bellatrix would back off, pleased enough with having shaken Hermione’s control. When the warm foot disappeared, she took a deep breath. She found that she didn’t dislike the attention from Bellatrix, but at a table with her sisters it was a little overwhelming. She had just taken a small bite of food, when she felt an invisible hand gently close around her ankle. The touch was sure and teasing. Hermione did her best to remember to chew and swallow. The unexpected use of magic shot through her and she felt the flush creeping up her neck with little more than a soft touch. She knew that she should push the magic away. There was no universe in which it could seem proper to allow Bellatrix to touch her in this way… even magically… at a table with her sisters. But she couldn’t find the will power to want it to stop. The hands tracing her legs were so certain of what they were doing and the dark eyes that were consuming her across the table were so compelling that there was nothing on earth that could make her willingly stop the natural progression. The hands were tracing her inner thighs and Hermione was certain that she was wetter than she had ever been. 

“Hermione,” Andromeda’s voice cut through the arousal blaring in her head. “Are you feeling alright? You are looking a bit... flushed.” 

Hermione took a gulping breath and attempted to not look like a codfish. 

“I just have a slight headache. I’ll go get something for it,” Hermione said and dashed from the table, grateful for an out. 

She felt the magical connection break as she walked quickly to her bedroom. She walked into the ensuite. She needed to at least splash water on her face and take a few deep breaths if she had any hope of getting her body to calm down. She tried. She really tried to calm herself, but it had little effect. She couldn’t very well hide away forever without arousing suspicion, so she very practically decided to take the matter into her own hands. 

Hermione flicked open the button on her jeans and slid her hand down the front. She had no time or interest in foreplay. Bellatrix had done more than enough of that already. She gasped at how sensitive she was when she finally touched herself. And she was wetter that she had even suspected. It was easy to lean one hand against the sink and close her eyes against the sensation. Hermione worked as quickly and gently as she could, but it was hard to rush something that felt so good. 

The door creaked open behind her and hands landed on her hips before she could react. 

“Don’t stop, love,” Bellatrix said right against her ear before running her tongue over the shell of it. “I’ve left my sisters in the middle of a debate. While we don’t have all night, I have bought us a few moments. Here let me help you with those.”

Bellatrix tugged her jeans and underwear down to her knees. 

“Oh my, little witch. It does seem like you are in need of some help aren’t you? Are you struggling to get close?” 

Bellatrix ran a warm hand down her spine and unshyly over the curve of her ass. Hermione swallowed a groan at the first touch of Bellatrix’s fingers. She was so turned on and desperately wanted to be touched. It was clear how much the witch knew how desperate she was, when she clasped a hand over her mouth at the same moment she pushed two fingers into Hermione. Hermione sucked in a breath through the fingers wishing she could scream, but Bellatrix didn’t break her pace long enough for her to contemplate it long. 

“Keep touching yourself, pet. I like the way you look touching yourself, because I have made you so needy.” 

Hermione moaned and attempted to keep her balance against the question fingers and the rising climax within her. She could tell even as it was building that it was going to shattering. 

“You have no idea the ways in which I will have you, Hermione,” Bellatrix whispered dangerously. “You will be  _ mine _ in ways my sisters don’t understand.” 

Hermione whimpered and bit her own lip. She was so close to the edge and Bellatrix was playing her body as though she had done many times before. When the dark witch gently applied her teeth to her earlobe, Hermione came apart. Though she managed not to yell, she did sag back into the strong arms behind her.


End file.
